This invention relates to a golf club weighted attachment shaped and formed to be conveniently carried by a golfer and easily wrapped about a golf club to tone the golfer's muscles prior to a shot.
Many weighted attachments have been designed for golf clubs. It seems well established that they can be of significant assistance to the golfer, for when used not only do they warm up, loosen and tone the muscles required to properly swing a golf club, but they also tend to correct slight incoordinations in all of the various muscular movements required for such a swing. In addition, when affixed about the golf club head area known as the hosel, the weight addresses the golfer's attention to the golf club head. Also, it assists in firming the golfer's grip on the club and it encourages a smooth, continuous follow-through motion for a proper stroke. All of these features are of significant assistance to golfers in achieving distance, consistency, and accuracy in their shots. For these reasons, it would seem that such weights would be in wide use. Yet seldom are they seen on a golf course. The problems with previous designs of such weights generally include such things as their being difficult to carry and attach to the club, not being adaptable to different types of clubs or different golfers, not permitting the club to graze the ground and otherwise simulate a realistic stroke during the warm-up swings, and for the many such weights which are rigid, abrading the wrappings about the hosel.
The golf club weighted attachment disclosed herein is of definite assistance in solving all of these problems, and more.